Cuentos sobre una comadreja y una castor
by mrvscodelario
Summary: Desde que eran unos niños se conocen, primero con algo de molestia, luego interés y finalmente un beso deseado. Una serie de recopilaciones sobre Fred y Hermione a través de sus encuentros.
1. Línea del tiempo

**Línea del tiempo**

_NOTA DE AUTOR_: En realidad no subo los capítulos de forma lineal, así que aquí escribiré como van, si es que necesitan esto para entenderlo mejor. A mi me parece lindo verlo desordenado pero quizás es porque encuentro muy romántica la relación del Doctor y River Song.

Bésame cuando quieras

Guapísma, Granger **(esta historia esta aparte, vean mi pérfil)**


	2. Bésame cuando quieras

**Bésame cuando quieras**

_Un cuento corto por M.R.V_

_Bésame, bésame, bésame…_

—Entonces, simplemente le pones el extracto de moco de rana y está listo —terminó por decir Fred Weasley, su amor secreto desde inicios de época escolar. No estaba segura de que le estaba contando pero asintió, fingiendo entenderlo —No me has escuchado nada.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Hermione desconcertada, _que buena actriz que soy, tío. _

—Eres demasiado inteligente como para creer que el moco de rana no haría explotar toda la cosa —le dijo y Hermione no pudo evitar el sonrojo tremendo que le subió a las mejillas. —Mira, se que estás muy preocupada con los estudios y todo pero normalmente cuando te cuento de mis últimas creaciones sueles estar fascinada, preguntándome a cada rato.

—Me haces sonar como una groupie —se quejó, aún con las mejillas algo coloradas.

—Eres más o menos una groupie en lo que respecta la alquimia.

Hermione lo empujo levemente y Fred la miró ofendido pero en sus ojos permanecía la chispa de diversión que le parecían tan interesante a la castaña. Desde las vacaciones tenían esta especie de trato donde Fred le explicaba el proceso de todas sus bromas, en cambio, ella no lo delataba con su madre. Durante algunos de esos encuentros, Hermione se empezó a dar cuenta de lo bonita que era la sonrisa de Fred, y lo fuerte que sus manos se veían, lo inteligente que era y como podían hablar por horas sin que ella se aburriera, lo que era sorprendente ya que después de treinta minutos con alguien le daban de ganas de estar sola un rato.

—Diablos, Granger, si me sigues mirando así, tendré que besarte.

Un salto de sorpresa y las manos tapándole las mejillas sonrosadas fue lo que siguieron esa frase de parte de Hermione. El salto la hizo caer del taburete en el que estaba sentada, haciéndola caer de trasero al suelo. Todas las miradas se centraron en ellos, Fred soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que contagió a los otros cinco estudiantes que estaban en la sala con ellos.

—¡Merlin, tu cara, Granger! ¡Tu cara no ha tenido precio! —Fred se burló, imitando supuestamente su cara.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó, aún avergonzada y bastante humillada.

Se incorporó torpemente con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y empezó a caminar apresuradamente hacía su habitación, esperando que sus compañeras no estuviesen ahí ya que sentía ganas de golpear unas cuantas almohadas imaginando la cara de Fred Weasley.

—¡Espera, espera, Granger! —_No te des vuelta. _Apuró el paso un poco más, sintiendo los gritos de Fred, aún con risitas burlescas entre medio —¡Hermione!

—¡¿Qué?! —le gritó exasperada y sacando la varita instintivamente, apuntandola hacia la cara del pelirrojo.

—¡Eh! —Fred puso las manos en el aire y abrió los ojos tremendamente. Hermione lentamente retiró la varita y la guardó en su capa. Fred se rascó el cuello, como lo hacen los chicos cuando se ponen nerviosos.—Mira, yo sólo quería pedirte perdón, no debería haberme reído de ti.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos _¡Que suerte tiene de tener esa cara! _—Te perdono.

—También te quería decir que te hubiese besado de todas formas.

Hermione no supo que decir, se lo quedó mirando un rato, tantas mariposas en el estómago que tenía ganas de vomitar. —¿Ah?

Fred se rió fuerte de nuevo, aunque esta vez trató de ocultarlo. —¡Nos vemos!

Y se fue corriendo. Quizás a encontrarse con su gemelo.

Y Hermione se quedó allí, las mejillas rojas y una expresión desconcertada mientras susurraba:—Bésame cuando quieras, Weasley.


	3. No vuelvas con él

**No vuelvas con él**

_Un cuento corto por _

Chocó contra la pared y se agarró de los hombros del pelirrojo, él tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, una expresión de éxtasis tan preciosa que Hermione sintió deseos de poder felicitarse. Sintió como el le besaba el cuello, así que lo estiro un poco para que pudiese continuar. La lengua del muchacho le rozaba constantemente, haciendole cosquillas, pero lo ignoraba porque le gustaba mucho la sensación de tenerlo así que de cerca.

El bajó sus manos hacia sus piernas y las acarició mientras las levantaba para enrollarlas en su cintura. —Merlín, Hermione…

Ella no respondió de forma verbal, lo hizo físicamente: apegando el cuerpo de él al suyo. —¿Qué le has dicho a Harry para que se fuera?

—Que me ibas a ayudar para la prueba del martes… —susurró y empezó a mover sus manos cada vez más cerca del cierre de su vestido.

—Tienes que estudiar —le dijo ella— No lograrás ser auror si no pasas esa prueba, podemos juntarnos mañana a las dos si quieres…

—Cállate, estás arruinandolo.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Hermione se hubiese retirado furiosa, pero las hormonas a los dieciocho años te nublan todo pensamiento y ella sólo asintió y dejó que la continuara besando. Ron bajó el cierre y su ropa cayó al suelo. Ella le desabotonaba la camisa con una mano y le tocaba el pelo con la otra, enredando cada vez más. Ron hizo un sonido indescriptible y Hermione decidió que un botón por segundo era demasiado lento, así que sólo la tiró y terminó por romper los botones. No era importante, con magia lo podían arreglar.

Ron empezó a desabrocharle el sostén y Hermione se despegó de la pared para darle más comodidad, los dedos del pelirrojo le hacían cosquillas en la espalda y…

—¡Vaya, hermano!

Rápidamente se separaron. Ron se posicionó adelante de ella para cubrir su desnudez de los ojos de Fred Weasley. Hermione quiso llorar. De todos, por supuesto que tenía que ser él el que los interrumpiera. Su vida era una mala comedia romántica.

—¡Mierda, Fred! ¿Qué haces acá?

Ella se atrevió a mirar desde atrás del cuerpo de Ron. Fred estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa traviesa en su cara (_¡Cómo siempre!) _y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, no hacia ningún intento de irse.

—Habíamos quedado de ir a comprar el regalo de mamá ¿recuerdas? —Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada. —Claramente, no…

—¿Te puedes ir un segundo para que me vista? —le rogó ella, aún oculta tras el cuerpo alto de su mejor amigo _¿ex-novio? ¿nuevo novio?, _la voz le sonaba nerviosa y se le quebrara. Sentía las mejillas ardiéndole. El cerebro le repetía que _obviamente _había sido estúpido dejar de que Ron la convenciera de tener sexo en su departamento, cuando toda su familia tenia acceso directo a su chimenea en cualquier momento…

Un ruido de algo cayéndose se escuchó y Hermione miró por encima del hombro lleno de pecas. Fred había perdido el equilibrio y había botado una jarra de la mesa al lado suyo. La expresión socarrona se había ido completamente, y la remplazaba la sorpresa absoluta. Las mejillas se le pusieron casi tan rojas como a ella. Parpadeó varias veces confundido —¿Granger?

Hermione no respondió, Ron, en cambio, por supuesto que lo hizo —¡Sí, Hermione! ¡Mi novia!

—Creí que habían terminado… —Fred miraba hacia cualquier lugar menos a ellos, el pie golpeaba repetidamente contra el suelo.

Ron se puso tenso —Pues… Sí ¡Pero ves como nos estábamos reconciliando!

Fred se atrevió a volver la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrones de ella. Dos segundos después estaba fuera de la habitación. Ron suspiró y soltó maldiciones bajo su aliento, por suerte no tenía la varita en mano porque lucía bastante frustrado. Hermione no dijo ni pío, en cambio se puso el vestido lo más rápido posible y huyo hacia la chimenea, deseando de que Fred tuviese la decencia de no hablarle por el resto de su vida.

—Granger… —¡Decencia! ¡Es todo lo que pedía!

Hermione tomó un poco de polvos flu y se adentró en la chimenea. Se sentía tan avergonzada, las manos le tiritaban un poco y aún más con la forma en que Fred la miraba.

—Granger, no vuelvas con él…

—Casa de los Longbottom.

Y desapareció, fue absorvida de todos lados y salió disparada en la sala de estar de Neville. Se estaba tomando un café con Ginny, como lo suponía. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

—¡Fred! ¡Otra vez lo ha hecho! ¿Por qué no me dejará en paz? —gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas con rabia.


	4. IMPORTANTE

Hola, solo quiero avisar, a quien sea que lea esto, que continuaré postrando Fremiones, pero no en esta historia, puedes revisar mi perfil y verás más. Creo que subiré al menos una vez a la semana desde hoy, y estoy escribiendo una fanfic larga, si alcanzo a llegar a los 10 capítulos, la postearé ¡Gracias por darle fav, follow or review! 3

\- mrv.


	5. No me gusta

**No me gusta**

_Un cuento corto por m.r.v_

Como solía suceder cada sábado, Ginny, Neville, Luna y Hermione tenían planeado reunirse en un pequeño café de Londres muggle para conversar de cualquier cosa que pasase por sus mentes. Sólo tenían una hora para hablarlo todo, pues sus obligaciones les dificultaban el reunirse como es debido de los amigos.

Hermione había llegado tarde, lo que era raro en ella, pero últimamente no estaba actuando como sí misma en general. _No es mi culpa. _

_— _Un minuto más tarde y llamábamos a los aurores para reportarte perdida —le dijo Neville.

Ella decidió no responder. Simplemente se sentó en la silla de madera y los miró a todos. Luna tenía una mirada tan soñadora como siempre, ni siquiera parecía haber notado su llegada, en cambio, miraba con una sonrisa ligera a una pareja besarse en la esquina. Neville la miraba expectante, sabía lo que había sucedido, como toda Inglaterra, ya que Rita Skeeter lo había publicado en primera plana y era lo único que se había hablado en toda la semana. Ginny estaba mutis, mirándola fijamente.

— Te pedí un café con leche —intentó Neville otra vez. — Ya debe estar por llegar, espero que estés en humor para café porque…

— ¿Por qué has terminado con mi hermano? ¿No era suficiente para ti? —interrumpió Ginny. — Sé que es un pesado, pero te quería.

— El que me quiera no significa que tengo que quererlo. No le debo nada. —respondió Hermione. — _Y_, si estoy en lo correcto, lo que por supuesto estoy, yo fui la que debería cobrarle cariño pues fui _yo_ la que andaba tras él por años mientras se andaba besuqueando con Lavender Brown.

— No puedes seguir con…

— Y, por cierto —continuó Hermione. — _Jamás_ lo he considerado inferior, ni jamás lo consideraré. Y tú no tienes que abogar por él. He tomado una decisión.

Neville las miraba a ambas como si esperaba que fuesen a sacar las varitas en cualquier momento. Si no fuese porque estaba en medio de un conflicto con su mejor amiga, lo hubiese felicitado por estar tan alerta ya que demostraba que estaba prestando atención en las clases de aurores. _¿Cómo estará Harry? ¿Estará comiendo bien?_

— ¿Es alguien más, entonces? ¿Te gusta alguien más?

— Ron jamás me ha respetado, necesito alguien que se interese por mí en serio. Ron siempre andaba mirando a otras brujas.

— No me has negado que te gusta alguien más.

El mesero le puso un café al frente. Hermione murmuró unas palabras de gracias y no respondió. _Sólo tengo dieciocho, la guerra recién acabó, debo terminar el séptimo año aún, tengo que conocerme. Quizás Ron y yo no estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Mejor como amigos. Él no tiene nada que ver. Sólo tengo dieciocho. _

— Creí que ya estaba claro que le gustaba Fred —habló Luna con una voz tan suave que parecía sonar desde muy lejos.

— ¿De que estás hablando, Luna? —preguntó Neville.

— Sólo piénsalo.

Un silencio abrumador cubrió al grupo. Hermione sintió deseos de llorar y maldecirlos a todos, aunque no tenía ni idea porque. Ya no le gustaba Fred. Hace años no le gustaba. El romper con Ron no había estado influenciado por las felicitaciones que le había mandado Fred por su progreso con P.E.D.D.O. Simplemente había sido porque se había dado cuenta de que no quería a Ron. No le gustaba Fred. _¿Por qué he venido hoy?_

_— _Hermione, si has estado enamorada de mi hermano y has salido con mi _otro _hermano solo para acercarte a mi primer hermano te vas a tener que ir de Inglaterra porque te juro que te perseguiré y te odiaré por el resto de mi vida —le dijo Ginny, con las orejas rojas.

Hermione pensó en negarlo, podría hacerlo, había aprendido a mentir muy bien mientras estaban escapando los mortífagos, pero no podía hacerlo. No a Ginny, quién la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia. No a Neville, sorprendido y avergonzado. No a Luna, quién era tan inocente que mentirle debería ser ilegal. _No es nada de que avergonzarse. Tengo dieciocho años. No ha sido por Fred. _

_— _Sí, me gustó Fred en cuarto y quinto año pero fue completamente un enamoramiento pasajero, no significó nada, sólo me parecía divertido y las cosas que hacía me parecían inteligente y todas esas cosas —confesó con las mejillas como la granada y el estomago hecho un nudo. — Ron siempre se sintió como lo que debería pasar… A la larga no funcionaría jamás, no pensé mucho, creí que todos nos íbamos a morir. Pero no salí con Ron por Fred. Ya no me gusta. No es por él. Sólo fue pasajero.

Ginny la miró por segundos que se sintieron como años, y luego suspiró. — Si te gusta Fred no te odiaré.

Hermione no respondió, en cambió, tomo un sorbo de café ya algo frío en frente de ella. Estaba tan amargo como su estado de ánimo. Sintió un apretón en la palma de la mano y se dio cuenta que era Neville tratando de consolarla.

— Debería irme ya a Hogsmeade, la Profesora McGonagall me da permiso para salir si quiero hacerlo, pero prefiero no aprovecharme… Mañana tengo prueba de Historia de la Magia y debería repasar.

— Que te vaya bien, recuerda lavarte los pies con menta y piedras volcánicas para la memoria —le dijo Luna.

— Gracias.

Se soltó del agarre de Neville y les sonrió a todos.

* * *

Estaba en el número 93 del Callejón Diagon. No había sido su intención llegar aquí, no conscientemente, por lo menos. Los colores y los gritos de los niños le dieron como una bomba en la cara. Desde que habían derrotado a Lord Voldemort los magos y brujas habían decidido que si había un momento para disfrutar la vida era ahora. Sortilegios Weasley se había hecho una fortuna más grande de la que tenían.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró. Era tan asombroso como la primera vez, la tienda estaba hecha de los sueños de todos los niños. Era entrar en la mente de los gemelos.

— ¡La ex-futura-señora Ron Weasley está aquí, Freddie!—escuchó gritar en su oído. Saltó del susto y se encontró con George Weasley a su derecha mirándola con una sonrisa gigante.

— ¡Eh, Granger! ¿No deberías estar en clases?

Otro salto tremendo y a su izquierda se encontró con el causante de todos sus dramas amorosos. Se veía tan guapo como siempre. _Se ve normal._

_— _Quise parar a buscar algo antes de volver —susurró avergonzada. Esto no era como ella. Nunca era como ella al rededor de _él. _

_— _Yo ayudaré a Granger, Georgie, anda a ver a ese niño de allá, creo que piensa que nos puede robar —le dijo Fred a su hermano. Ambos se miraron significativamente y en segundos George se fue dejando un extraño olor a pistacho tras él. El pelirrojo se giro en la dirección de Hermione, una sonrisa traviesa adornando su cara. — ¿Que vienes a buscar, Granger? ¿Una poción de amor? Ni la poción más fuerte te arreglaría el enredo en el que te has metido.

— ¿Por qué dirías eso?

— Ya sabes, tu y él buscan cosas diferentes… Tu eres impresionante, Granger. No aguantarías ser la ama de casa que Ron quiere. —le dijo, su tono de voz más serio, haciéndola sentir como que la cabeza le daba vueltas. — Necesitas a alguien que te lleve a tu potencial. Alguien que sea igual de impresionante.

— ¿Cómo quién? —susurró Hermione, de repente se le había acabado el aire. Fred se había acercado mucho repentinamente. _No me gusta. _

_— _Yo, por ejemplo.

— ¿Te acabas de llamar a ti mismo impresionante?

— ¿Quieres comprobar por ti misma lo _impresionante_ que puedo ser?

Sintió las mejillas arder, y de repente tenía quince años otra vez. Fred se acerco un poco más a su rostro y le beso la mejilla. Hermione cerró los ojos. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y la mano de Fred le rozaba ligeramente la cadera.

— ¡Todavía logro que te pongas roja! ¡Eres una dulzura!

Como si un cubo de agua fría le hubiese caído en la cabeza de repente el hechizo se acabó y Hermione le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Fred estaba aplaudiendo y riéndose como si hubiese ocurrido lo más gracioso del mundo. _¡No me gusta!_

_— _Me voy, ya es tarde. Que te vaya bien, dile adios a George de mi parte.

— Esta bien, adios, Granger.—le dijo Fred, aún riéndose.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó al dormitorio de las chicas, había una lechuza grisácea esperándola en la cama, con una carta pequeñísima atada a la pata. Hermione le dio algo de comida y abrió la carta.

Hablaba en serio, Granger. Realmente eres impresionante.

\- Fred.

_Vale, me gusta._

* * *

**_Nota de autor: _**No había subido hace mucho tiempo, no tenía tiempo ni inspiración pero quiero volver a subir. He visto sus follows y reviews y les quiero agradecer a todos porque nada me hace tan feliz como saber que hay gente que disfrutó mis historias aunque sea por un segundo. Muchas gracias.


End file.
